Once Upon a Song
by SkarletHrt
Summary: The years at Hollywood Arts had finished. Two years had passed since then. Beck and Jade were just friends now. The reason? She was in love with a girl. Based on songs. Jori.
1. Last Hope

_Note: Hey guys, this is the first story I write in english, and my english is not so good so please forgive me if I can't make myself clear with some words and so. _

_I don't know if there's something like this already published, if it is please let me know, if not, well I'll keep going. _

_This is not just my story, is yours too 'cause I will need your help. This is the idea:_

_The chapters will be based on songs, yeap, lyrics but I won't choose the songs, at least not all of them. You will help me. You gotta read the chapter and then tell me what song could be used to the next chapter. Let's keep it going ok? I will choose the song from the reviews and based on the lyrics will write the story. If I don't get convinced by any song I'll choose it by myself and then we'll take the dynamic back. So, I think I'm going to stop talking or writing or whatever so you read._

* * *

_Disclaimer: My name is not Dan Schneider so, I obviously do NOT own Victorious or any of the series' characters._

* * *

The years at Hollywood Arts had finished. Two years had passed since then and the gang was still in contact besides the distance. Beck and Jade were just friends now, since Jade told him she was in love with someone else and Beck just wanted her to be happy, but he knew she wasn't. The reason? She was in love with a girl, a girl who just happened to have a boyfriend.

Besides he knew Jade, and was sure she was afraid of lost control of her life and to Jade, tell the girl about her feelings would turn around her life completely.

The girl? Oh, come one, you should already have an idea. Yeah, she, the supposedly hated Tori Vega.

Unfortunately for Jade, Tori was in the same college than her. And the tanned girl was in a couple of classes with Jade too. It was no problem to have Tori close, 'cause, well they were friends now or kind of. At least Jade didn't treated Tori as she used to in H.A. but, still called Vega. The problem was Ethan.

"So, is Andre coming this weekend?" asked the Latina to Jade, who was immerse in her salad.

"I don't know, he has not answered my texts or calls" said Jade, still refusing to look up. "I suppose Juilliard is eating him alive. You should be the one calling him, he is your best friend" said the pale girl, finally meeting Tori's face to just look down at her food a second later. The girl she was in love with since the half two years of high school was kissing her boyfriend and she just couldn't handle it. "I'm going home" said Jade, taking her things and leaving the couple alone.

"Jade?" Called the guy. Jade met his gaze and waited for him to talk. "You forgot something" he said.

"What?" Said the goth, looking at the table looking for some book or her phone but seeing nothing.

"Yeah, what?" Said Tori, looking for something too.

"She didn't pay the salad" said Ethan, kissing Tori's cheek.

"We can pay it Ethan, don't be stingy" said the Latina.

"Babe, you know I'm saving money for that new guitar I saw las week, can't spend more than necessary" said the guy.

"You are really stingy aren't you? It's okay Jade, it's on me" said Tori, meeting Jade's eyes.

"No, he is right. Sorry" and Jade left the money on the table, meeting Ethan's eyes and seeing a smug look on them.

Something she could not believe was how in life, the sweet Tori Vega could be with a guy like that. Cocky, with a superiority complex. Ethan was a jerk but it seemed like only Jade could see it. Well, Jade, and Cat, and Beck and Robbie, and Andre but not Tori. Even Trina could see it! But Tori couldn't, and that was the fact that makes Jade think Tori really loves him. That or she is just a fool. But looking back, she always chooses the worst (Ryder, Steve or Steven or whatever and Danny). A player, a cheater and another cheater, having in mind the las one was with Cat and still kissed Tori. Yeah Tori had guilt on that but still the guy didn't think about Cat then.

Anyways, once at home, Jade went right to the study to find Beck sitting on the desk, typing really fast on his computer. They were renting an apartment together with Cat. The redhead was having an internship on the offices of a really known fashion magazine beside her singing classes, she was the most occupied person from the gang.

"And, what was the matter today?" Said Beck knowing Jade was standing at the doorway.

"How can she be with such an idiot?" said the goth, having a sit on the couch in the room. "Why does she always picks the worst guys? I mean, how in hell can she feel something for such cocky idiots?"

"I knew it was about Tori" said Beck. "You know, if you would have told her about your feelings four years ago besides of hid them, you would probably be together and she wouldn't be with a jerk" all of this, said without Beck stop looking at the screen in front of him. "I thought you were happy babe, you are the very best on your classes, you already have some appearances on some TV shows..."

"Minor appearances" interrupted Jade.

"Appearances at least and you have won your first, second and I'm sure you will win your third Short Films Competition at school. You are a promise for Hollywood, I would not be surprised if you get an Oscar at acting, writing and directing the same year. And I'm sure that won't change if you tell Tori you like her".

"She has a boyfriend"

"You had a boyfriend too, and even so you fell for her" said the Canadian, looking warmly to the pale girl.

"I don't know... I thought I would be happy by now you know? As you said, I'm the best at what I do. I finally have my dad's support, I'm reaching my goals and I'm under control. Why can't I just be completely happy?" was Jade's response to Beck.

"You have to start let things happen babe" he said. "Stop being afraid of get hurt, she would never hurt you, at least not on purpose".

A couple of months passed and Jade's life was ok. College was ok, classes were ok, but something had Jade out of control. There were three weeks now since the last time she or Beck or Andre had seen Tori. And by seeing she meant after college 'cause they both shared some classes but out of them she hadn't seen the tanned girl and this one always disappeared after leaving the class room.

"I found her" said Beck, entering the apartment and seeing Jade sitting on the couch. "She told me she's been locked in her dorm crying after she broke up with Ethan"

"They broke up!?" said Jade, after letting a gasp out of her mouth. "Wait, who dumped who and why has she been crying?"

"She dumped him, but the reason she's been crying in the dark of her dorm was that she found out he was cheating on her since the very beginning of the relationship" said Beck, letting his bag on the counter.

"That asshole was cheating on her!? I'm so going to kill him!" yelled out the goth, standing from the couch taking her keys and jacket.

"Jaaade, where are you going?" But Beck got no answer and Jade stormed out the apartment.

x.X.x

Tori's dorm was on the third floor at north of college buildings. She was silently crying on her bed when someone out knocked the door, most punching almost taking it out of its bracket. Still in bed, she did no attempt to stand up.

"Vega! You better open up the door or I'll bring it down" said Jade's voice on the other side. "I know you are here and you know I will do it" but only silence answered to Jade, before she started a countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2..." And the door was opened.

"You'll get me in trouble with my super" said Tori, avoiding to look straight to Jade's eyes.

"You are such an idiot, Vega" said the pale girl.

"Why thank you for the compliment, West" was Tori's response, before she got herself under the sheets, covering her body till the head. Half an hour of full and deep silence later, Jade thought Tori was asleep since there was just the sound of the Latina breathing.

"Tori, you still awake?" Asked Jade, followed by silence. "Vega, answer me if you are awake, I hate being ignored and you know it" and nothing was her response. Tori was awake, but she didn't want to talk, she wanted to Jade just leave her alone. Not that the Latina did not appreciate the goth's company but she had called her an idiot and even if that was true, she just wanted to be alone. Tori heard Jade stand up and walk to the door, but then the goth talked again. "He is such a dick, you did not deserve what he did. No one does but you specially deserve to be treated as what you are. A beautiful, amazing, fragile and at the same time strong woman." Tori heard Jade's words and her eyes opened wide under the sheets.

"Anyways, Ethan will just not get close to you anymore and I really hope you are not that stupid to go after him again. Oh and if you see him, remember, head up and wear that beautiful smile of yours... Besides the way he looks no one could help but laugh at him, he has really hard bones on his face you know?" And then Tori thought what have Jade done? Before she talked again. "I feel like I'm already losing control, so, what the hell... Anyways you are asleep. I kinda... No, not kinda... I like you Vega, and if I could... But I know is not possible" Jade waited nervously for some signal of Tori's body, but the Latina was shocked and did not know what to do about Jade's confession. She never had thought about Jade like that -hadn't she?- but somehow, knowing that made her heart bump faster. Jade just started talking again.

"Every night, before going to bed I think that maybe, tomorrow will be better. Maybe tomorrow I will be completely happy, 'I will tell her, I will let go of control and put my fear aside and tell her and accept whatever that happens' but every morning, reality is cold and I know I may lose the whatever-this-is we have and can't do it... Beck says it will happen, that I have to let it happen but I can't... I can't let you just happen... However, see ya later Tori"

And then the tanned girl heard the door open and shut. She kept herself quiet till she was sure Jade had gone; half an hour later she took off the sheets of her and sit up on bed.

"Oh... my... god... " she thought. "Jade likes me, and Beck knows it... I wonder if... No, that could not be the reason they broke up, right? I mean... She hated me at college, or at least did never like to be near me, or alone with me or... Oh my god... And what did she do to Ethan? Did she beat him?... Why? How?"

The rest of the day Tori kept thinking about Jade. Somehow she felt happy about it but otherwise she was confused. She had never felt attracted to girls, at least not more like a crush on some actress or singer but just a crush, something platonic. Was nothing deep, was just admiration and yeah, some envy but nothing like love or that.

But with Jade was always this need of being friends with her even if the goth just treat her like shit sometimes. She wanted to be Jade's friend and now she was. And now, she felt something inside her appear. The pain she felt because of Ethan was so small. It was still there but she was forgetting about the hurt and suddenly, she felt her own pulse in her veins, he felt a rush all over her body and thought of Beck's words to Jade.

"Gotta let it happen... Just let it happen..." And so Tori did. She left the spark inside of her burn, she let go her mind of control and knew, she was going to live, she was alive even after being fooled by an idiot and she knew it thanks to Jade.

"Well" she said to herself. "Is just a spark, but enough to keep me going". She smiled and got ready to go to sleep now that night had come, and just before to fall asleep, she thought about the pale skinned girl and smiled.

* * *

_Well, that was all today. I hope you like it. Leave some reviews and don't be rude please D: haha_

_Song: Last Hope - Paramore_


	2. Everything Has Changed

_Disclaimer: Victorious and character are not mine._

* * *

On saturday, Tori woke up, stretch her arms above her head and got out of bed. She was thinking in passing the day in her dorm, reading or watching tv when her phone buzzed. She took it and immediately remembered Jade and her confession when saw a text from the goth. In a way she got nervous, was confused but still grateful since there had been Jade words which made her feel good, alive and happy again.

_From Jade:_

_Vega, Cat is free for the weekend, she want us to hang out. Get ready for breakfast, I won't deal with her by myself._

"Oh my god… Jade likes me!" she thought. Then she got off the bed and went to the bathroom, starting to get ready.

On her apartment Jade was pouring coffee in a cup when got an answer from Tori.

_From Vega:_

_So, Athos, Portos and Aramis are back together? Hehe... I'll be ready in a hour._

"You had to say something like that hadn't you" said Jade, sipping his coffee.

"Who said what?" asked Beck, rubbing his neck while getting in the kitchen. "Can I have some?" He said, pointing the coffee pot.

"Sure, serve yourself" answered Jade. "And Vega had to say something dumb" and passed the phone to Beck so he could read the text.

"So, where does this left me?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe you are D'Artagnan? Who cares!?" said Jade, sitting on the kitchen island. "You're still coming right?"

"Yeah, I can drive since you still hate to drive at day" he said, finishing his coffee and washing his cup. "I'll go shower, anyways Cat is still doing her girl ritual so I have a lot of time"

"Caaaat! Vega will be ready in a hour! Ready or not we'll go with or without you!" Jade yelled out of the kitchen.

"Kay! Kay!" was Cat's answer.

"So efficient..." said Beck, going to his room.

Fourty minutes later Beck, Jade and Cat were going out to get in the car and way to pick Tori.

"I want the front seat!" said Cat, giggling and jumping in the car.

"Whatever" said Jade geting in the back seat.

When the guys came to pick her up, Tori couldn't but get really nervous when she saw Jade in the back seat waiting for her to get in.

"So, where are we going?" asked the latina.

"Lunch!" said Cat effusively. "I want something good and big, food in the office is so awful and tasteless, and I want to see a movie!"

"Ok then, lunch first, movie then. Ready ladies?" Beck said.

"Yay!" said Cat. "Go on!" said Tori.

"Whatever, let's go!" groaned Jade.

Beck looked to his mirror seeing Jade and Tori on the back seat. Jade told him what happened, and he told her she should have told Tori while she was awake, but there was something in Tori's behavior that made him think that maybe she was, but never let Jade know it.

Jade was pretending to hear Cat's words, as always, and Tori just looked outside the window.

"Vega!" shouted Jade on Tori's ear.

"What!?" Tori said scared. "The hell Jade? You scared me!"

"Well, we've been talking to you… stop thinking about whatever-the-hell you're thinking about. Cat has to go, you want us to take you back to your dorm?"

"What? What about lunch?" said Tori, looking Beck and Cat.

"Sooorry, office called" said the redhead.

"Come on kitty Cat, I'll take you to the sub station" said Jade, getting out of the car (which was now parked) and leading Cat to the entrance of the subway. "You come?" asked Jade to Tori.

"uhm… no, I'll wait here with Beck" answered Tori. Jade shrugged and closed the door.

"So, did Jade behave yesterday? She told me she went to see you" Beck said. "She was kind upset when she knew why where you hiding"

"Yeah, she did behave… She just called me an idiot and then she said Ethan was an asshole and something about hard bones" answered Tori. Beck smile widened watching Tori by the mirror. "What?" asked the latina seeing Beck's face.

"You know what" he said. "You know it, that's why you don't want to be alone with her, or you don't even look at her… you were awake Tori Vega!"

"Wha.. what are you talking about?... No idea" said Tori looking out the window.

"She told me… 'she fell asleep and I told her everything, since I liked her and how Ethan was a dick and had hard bones on his face' she said to me… she has her knuckles hurt, but rings hide it. You were awake"

"…"

"How do you feel about it?" he asked.

"Confused… I like Jade, but I don't know if I like her that way 'cause, she was always mean to me and I just thought about being friends with her and now we kind of are but never thought about anything more than that…" said Tori. "Beside I kind of like it to know that, I don't have a problem with trying something with a girl but Jade is… Jade.

"She has changed you know?" said Beck. "She is more mature now… yeah is still Jade but she is better now… You should try to know her better"

"I already know Jade, Beck" Tori said.

"Not this Jade… you know all about her old self but there are new things" said the Canadian as Jade got back in the car.

"So, breakfast?" asked Jade while closing the door and looking Beck then Tori. "What's going on?" said the goth seeing her friend's faces.

"Well, I was telling Tori I just remembered I have to go to see this girl I have to work with for my directing class" said Beck, looking Tori.

"What? What about breakfast?" said Jade to Beck. "You said you were free"

"yeah, but she just called me, so… you want to take the car? I can go on the sub" he said.

"You know I don't like to drive at day" said Jade.

"Tori can drive" he said, looking Tori through the mirror.

"I think I can drive from her place to home" said Jade. "So I got up early for nothing agh" groaned Jade

"Babe, you still can hang out. Come one, Tori just got out of her crib" said Beck.

"Hey!" whined Tori. "I was depressed!"

"Yeah, because of a jerk" said Jade. "Beck's right, come on Vega, I'll let you buy me a coffee" grinned Jade.

After Beck left, Tori drove to the mall, the got in "The Second Cup" cafe and ordered coffe for them. Silence between the two girls, Tori staring at Jade's eyes.

"What? Stop staring at me Vega" said the goth, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, is just… I hadn't notice your blue-greened eyes… I thought they were just blue…" said Tori

"You're being extra weird. What's going on? Ethan called you or something?"

"No, I just... I'm ok but, why do you care? I thought you didn't like me" said Tori.

"I like you Tori... I mean... We are kind of friends now and to care is something friends do right? But I can back off if you want to"

"No, it's ok is just... Different, not like the old you"

"I've changed SOME things, so yeah it's different" said Jade. "Thing is we all are busy and we hadn't notice it... Me, for example, I am willing to open up a little more with my friends" and Jade smiled to Tori, making her feel strangely happy to see Jade's smile.

"Well, being that way maybe I can get to know this Jade better. Would you let me?" Asked Tori with a widened smile.

"Sure, that's a door I'm willing to keep open for you, just don't screw it Vega" said the goth, sipping her coffee. "Dude I love coffee!"

Jade was really nervous, but she was an actress so, she was handling it, she was keeping her defences up, like really big walls but as she said, she was willing to open some door to her closest ones. Now, a door was open for Tori and that way will stay, at least maybe they could get closer as friends.

On their way out, a bunch of guys were getting in, choking with Jade and Tori, making Jade hold Tori's waist who almost falls because of one of the guys.

"Watch your step jerk!" yelled Jade to the guy, giving him a death glare while holding Tori close to her. The guy said sorry and moved aside.

"Uhmm..." Said the Latina, getting Jade's attention. "Hi... Uhm..."

"Hey... Oh yeah! Sorry" said Jade, letting go of Tori's body.

With that, the Latina felt something inside of her. Butterflies maybe, which was weird, but she liked it. The feeling was getting bigger, leaving behind the butterflies and finding herself wishing had know before about Jade's feelings. She had missed so much about Jade not knowing and now she wanted to know everything. Yeah, they were both girls but who cares? That was the first time she felt good being with a "bad boy" or better a "bad girl" company and happened to think maybe Jade was meant to be hers... Who knows? By now, Jade was willing to let Tori in to her world.

Jade took Tori to her dorm in the middle afternoon after a walk on the mall and some shopping.

"So... Wanna see a movie later?" Said Jade. "Maybe Cat and Beck will be free by night"

"Of course" said Tori."Nine is good? We can meet at the movie theatre"

"Fine to me" said Jade. "Meet me... Us... Meet us there Vega."

"I will" said Tori, getting out of the car and smiling to Jade who was waving to her while taking her way home. "Well... Looks like everything has changed" thought Tori, getting in the building thinking about what to wear later night.

* * *

_Everything has changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran_

_Thank u all for your reviews. I tried to make it shorter but I just couldn't. I,m not a big fan of Taylor Swift, but well, I had to make it work with something. So, let me know what you think! Next one has to be about a date. Somebody knows a song about a that? If you don't then we are screwed... Hehe_

_Maybe I'm writing wrong some words so let me know plese._

_Hope you like it, and let me know what you think!_


	3. Tonight, Tonight

_Ok as always, Victorious is not mine and blah blah._

* * *

_"Hey, it's Tori"_

_"I know it Vega, I have your number"_

_"Oh, yeah... Uhmm I don't know if I'm going to go to the movies... I kind of don't feel ok"_

_"What's the matter? You need something? Do you want me to go over?"_

_"No, it's fine, I'm fine Jade is just... I'm not really in the mood you know? Still feeling bad about Ethan and..." Jade groaned on the other side of the line. "I know he's an idiot, but still can't help to feel kind of broken about it"_

_"You really were in love with that asshole, weren't you?"_

_"Yeah I guess... Kind of... Whatever, Jade... Excuse me with the guys would you?"_

_"Really? You're going to lock yourself?"_

_"Jade..."_

_"Fine, I'll tell them. Cat won't be happy. She said she miss you and felt bad for leaving us this morning..."_

_"I'm sorry... I'll make it up to her... To all of you guys, I'm sorry" and then, Tori ended the call._

"Are we going now?" asked Cat, walking in the living room straight to Jade.

"Yeah, but will be just us" said Jade. "Tori won't come, she said she'll make it up to you"

"Oh... I wanted to talk with Tori. Beck told me about her boyfriend. That..."

"Say it" said Jade, grinning to Cat's 'mad' face.

"I can't, it's a bad word..." Said the redheaded.

"Hey" said Beck getting in the apartment. "How was the day with Tori? Did you behave?"

"What? Am I a six year old kid or what? Why you ask that" said Jade.

"Sorry... So, are we going to the movies?" said Beck.

"Yeah, but just us. Tori felt sad" said Cat, playing with her hair. Beck was going to say something when somebody knocked the door. "Who's there?" he said.

"Pizza is here!" Said a voice behind the door.

"Wrong place" answered Jade and Cat on chorus, making Cat to giggle.

"Oh, so... Ain't Jade evil West, Caterina redhead Valentine and Beckett pretty hair Oliver live here?" said the voice, so Beck went to open the door, finding Andre and Robbie standing outside. "Hey people! Wha's goin' on?" said the tanned boy.

Beck let them in, Cat hugged both guys, Jade just wave them with a smile.

"I got free time and came to see you. I went to see Robbie and decided to come here so, what are we doin' tonight?" asked Andre.

"Movies" said Cat, chewing her hair. Some things don't change. "We were going to go with Tori but she felt sad" and they told both guys about Ethan and that.

"She always has to pick the wrong" said Andre. "You know, I heard about a party so, why don't you ladies get ready and then we go to 'pass by' Tori's dorm"

In Tori's dorm, Trina was passing by after her work in a martial arts gym.

"Come on baby sis! Let's go out! You've been the whole week locked here" said the older Vega.

"I am not in the mood Trina, leave it! Just go have fun with your friends or whatever" said Tori, getting annoyed by her sister.

Trina's phone buzzed. She looked at it, smiled and then sat at Tori's desk. "Ok, I'll leave when you get in bed" she said.

"You kidding right? C'mon! I want to be alone! Go out and stalk some boys or..." Tori was interrupted by the knocking door. "Who's there? I have a gun!" said Tori and Trina rolled her eyes.

"Pizza is here!" Said a voice followed by giggles and other lower voices.

"Wrong door" said Tori.

"Come on Tori, open the door!" said Trina.

"I did not order pizza!" yelled Tori while the door got open.

"You are such a turtle Vega" said Jade, with a card on hand. She was wearing a really sexy black strapless dress with a red band on the waist. "You know, you should put a chain or something" she added, sitting on the bed.

"Heeey!" Said Beck, Robbie and Andre in unison. Cat ran to Tori's arms and hugged her hard.

"Tori! Come with us to a party Andre told us about!" said the redheaded girl.

"Guys I can't, I'm all grumpy and don't want to mess your night" said the tanned girl. "Andre I'm sorry. I've missed you so much!" And hugged him "but I'm not on my usual me... Sorry guys"

"Oh my god, stop whining" said Jade and Trina at the same time, getting everybody's looks. Both girls smiled to the other.

"Boys out" said Trina, standing up and pushing the boys out.

"Cat, go swim in Tori's closet" said Jade. "Find her something pretty to wear"

"Kay kay" said Cat.

"What!?" was the only thing Tori said before getting trapped between Trina and Jade making her hair and make up. "I don't wanna!"

"Shut up!" said both Trina and Jade.

"Everything ok in there?" asked Beck outside.

"Don't kill Tori!" said Robbie.

"We'll try!" said Jade out loud as answer. "Now Vega, you better cooperate, otherwise I'll hurt you" and Tori stopped fighting. "Good girl!"

"I found something!" said Cat coming out of the closet, dress in her arms. "This is fancy" said Cat, giggling with the word fancy. The dress was kind of like Jade's dress but with inverted colours. A deep red dress with a black band. The only difference was, Tori's dress was not strapless.

"Good. Put it on" said Trina, pushing her sister into the bathroom. "Cat, let's find some fancy shoes for Tori"

After lot of whining and complaining from Tori, they got out and jumped in their cars.

"Since Tori is coming against her will, she will go with Jade" said Beck, getting a glare from both girls. "Trina, Cat and Robbie come with me. Andre goes with the girls"

"Let's get going" said Andre, rubbing his hands.

"I drive" said Jade. "Vega you come in the front seat, that way you won't jump off the car"

Tori pouted and got in the car.

"Come on Toree, try to have fun girl. For me" said Andre, trying to cheer up Tori. "I know you've had bad times but that's why we are all here"

"I don't want to ruin your night guys, that's all" said Tori, looking out the window.

"Look Vega, I did not broke your stupid ex's nose and new guitar for you to keep whining about him" said Jade.

"You did what!?" asked Tori.

"Do I turn here or is on the next one?" asked Jade to Andre, who was giving her instructions about where to go.

"Why?" asked Tori, knowing the answer but wanting Jade to tell her. She had no answer. "Jade! Why!"

"Let's make a deal. If you really put aside your stupid sadness about Ethan and enjoy the night with us, then I'll tell you. Deal?" said the goth, not looking Tori and turning to the left on a corner, seeing the building, a hotel, and the lights on the rooftop. "Well I don't know whose party is this Andre, but it looks like fun"

"Yeah it has to be. It's from one of my teacher's daughter. Let's hit it!" said Andre getting out of the car.

"Jade?" asked Tori, before the goth got out of the car. Tori extended her hand, confusing Jade. "It's a deal" she said.

"Good" said. Jade, taking Tori's hand. "But I'll decide if you are acting or really having fun Vega. I'm an actress, a writer and a director so you won't fool me" and got out of the car. Tori smiled and got out of the car. The gang got in the hotel going straight to the rooftop. Andre called the girl and this one let them all in.

Robbie happened plenty time dancing with Cat. Beck was dancing on the dance floor surrounded by lots of girls who he did not know and sometimes he asked Jade to save him, what was perfect for Jade to get away from the boys who were chasing her. Tori was dancing with Andre, wearing that big smile on her face. Trina was somewhere chasing hot boys.

After like an hour of dancing, they all were tired so they took a table.

"So, how are you till now?" asked Robbie to Tori. "You still feel bad because of Ethan cheating on you?" he said, making Tori's smile to fade for a moment.

"Dude!" yelled everybody to him. "Sometime you are so silly Robbie" said Cat. Everybody looked straight to Tori who was seeing the table. She shook her head and looked straight in the eye to Jade.

"Ethan who?" said the Latina and smiled big again, making Jade smile too. After some laughing and chatting, Beck was dragged to the dance floor by Trina. Robbie and Cat went to see a big fishbowl on a wall... The fishbowl was the wall.

"Don't let him touch anything!" said Tori to Cat.

"Kay kay!" said the redheaded.

"What does that mean?" asked Robbie.

"That everything you touch get us all in trouble" said Jade.

"That's not true!" he plead.

"You killed the chancellor's octopus in Yerba, getting us all in jail" said Andre.

"You made us stay in Nozu chopping squib... And then broke a lot of plates" said Tori.

"You broke a table in the house of Cat's mom's boss with a skull 'cause you did not wanted to give it back" said Jade.

"Do we keep going?" asked Andre.

"Come Robbie, let's look" said Cat. "But just look, kay?" and they left the table. After couple minutes, a girl dragged Andre out of the table to the dance floor letting Jade and Tori alone.

"So, are you telling me now?" asked Tori.

"Night has not end" said Jade. "Oh my god... Vega get up, come!" she said.

"What? What's going on?" asked Tori.

"One, there's that guy who keeps asking me to dance with him" said Jade. A good looking guy was walking straight to the table, but he looked like those silly cheesy boys and Jade did not like that kind of boys. Or boys at all maybe?

"He is cute" said Tori.

"I'll ignore that. And two... Ethan is here... " said Jade, making Tori to get her eyes wide open. "If you want to stay okay, but I'm leaving before any of them get closer" said Jade.

"Are you afraid of Ethan?" asked Tori.

"No, but... The next day I went to 'visit' him I got a restriction order... I don't want to go to jail for this stupid order so. You come?"

"Uhmm sure, let me go say to the guys about it" said Tori.

"See you in the car" said Jade.

Tori told Trina and Beck she and Jade were going.

"Can you guys take Trina to her place?" asked Tori to Beck.

"No problem" he said. "Are you going home now?" Asked Beck.

"Maybe, I don't know, Jade didn't told me anything. See you tomorrow maybe?" said Tori, getting nods from Trina and Beck. "Later guys, tell Andre and the others please"

Tori was on her way to the exit when Ethan grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey baby, you miss me?" he asked. Tori saw his patched nose and black eye, got off of his grip and smiled wide.

"Not really. You look really good like that. I'm sorry I have to leave you but my date is waiting for me downstairs" she said, not knowing if was on purpose or what. Ethan stepped away and got in the party.

In front of the hotel Jade was waiting for Tori in the car. When she saw her coming with a big smile on her face she couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh my god, Ethan grabbed me by the arm and I told her I was in a date" said Tori. "Her face was priceless... You punched him pretty bad Jade, but looks so funny!"

"Yeah... Whatever" said Jade. "So, since now I'm your date, let's go somewhere else. Night is young and so we are"

"Are you going to tell me now why?" asked Tori.

"Until the end of night" answered Jade. "Get ready for a ride Tori"

"I'm not going to wake up tomorrow not knowing what happened right?"

Jade just smiled and started the car. After almost an hour of driving, she drove in a parking building. They got to the top of the place and got out of the car, doors opened and music out loud.

"Well, this is my fave place in the city said Jade, taking Tori's hand and leading her to the edge of the building. The zone was residential, and that parking was the tallest building in there. The city lights looked beautiful and the only thing you could hear (behind the car's music) was the wind.

"Wow... This is beautiful Jade" said Tori, looking Jade in the eyes not letting go her hand. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" said Jade. "I thought you could come here when you feel sad or stupid with the E thing. At day looks awesome too"

"No, not for showing me the place" said Tori, getting Jade confused. "Yeah I mean thanks for this but also... Thanks for being there. I know if I have told you since the beginning I wouldn't have passed the last weeks feeling sad about a jerk. Thanks you Jade"

"Oh... It's nothing, it's what friends are supposed to do right?"

"Yeah, being supportive but you kicked his ass out... Why?" asked Tori. "I've enjoyed everything of this night. We have a deal... Tell me why Jade..."

Jade got closer to Tori, taking her other hand and looking at her feet. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Jade?"

Jade let go of Tori's hands and turned around, she murmured something about lost control and let a deep sigh out.

"It's ok Jade, you don't have to tell me tonight, you can tell me late.."

But Tori was interrupted. Jade had turned around again, really fast and took Tori's face in her arms and kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

_Ok so, imagine a good chapter. I had the idea of a party and all of that but I'm not really good at parties things and fashion things so I'm sorry about that._

_thanks for the reviews and don't worry if you have no songs to share, you still can leave your reviews guys!_

_Tonight, tonight - Hot Chelle Rae_


	4. If I knew Then

_Disclaimer: Victorious : Not Mine_

* * *

"It's been two weeks babe, you have to talk to her sometime you know?" said Beck, talking to Jade who was typing on her laptop.

"I am so not going to talk to her Beck. Talking in the first place was what made this happen" said Jade, not looking Beck.

"But did she asked you for time? Or you just realized she wanted time?" said the Canadian. "You kissed her and she kissed you back, that means something. You can't just keep avoiding her"

"Why you always think I'm the one being rude or something? Who says I'm the one avoiding her? My head is a mess since that freaking night. I did let things happen as you said and now she does not even look at me" said Jade, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "I called her sunday morning, sent her several texts and got no answer. I tried to talk to her next monday after the class we share and she just did not stop when I called her name, so, if she does not want to talk to me because I kissed her then that will be" now she was facing Beck. "So I decided that I will not look for her. I'll keep it simple. She is my class partner and that's all now. It's good this happened, so I won't suffer because of not knowing what could have been. Now I know it could've been nothing"

"You can try one more time, can't you?" asked Beck. "What else do you have to lose?"

"My already trampled dignity? 'Cause I fell really low with just text-attacking her the next morning" she answered. "Let's deal with it. It was just a kiss and that's all"

Beck wanted to argue, but he knew he would get all of Jade's rage if he kept going. He decided to leave Jade alone and go search the cause of her disgrace.

_To Tori:_

_Hey Tori, I have a project for a class and need a hand. Can you help me?_

Tori's phone buzzed, and as always since that night, she got nervous about it. She took it and read the message.

_To Beck:_

_Hi... Sure, what about?_

The answer came quickly with another buzz.

_From Beck:_

_A photo-shoot. Can I see you on that café near your dorm?_

Tori answered, took her keys and got out from the dorm. After saturday night, she got scared. Jade kissed her and for her own surprise she found herself kissing her back and enjoying the moment. The kiss was really long, they only got apart when their lungs got empty and were aching for air. After that they just sat at the edge of the building, hands locked and enjoying the view. Tori's head on Jade's shoulder all in silence. Then, decided it was late and Jade took Tori to her dorm, where the Latina kissed quickly Jade's lips before running out of the car saying nothing.

The next morning, Jade sent her several texts asking her to have lunch, if she was ok, if she wanted to talk about what happened but Tori never answered, not knowing exactly what to feel or say. Sunday passed and monday after a class she heard Jade calling her name but she kept walking. That same night she knew was being a jerk with Jade and decided to talk to her when she see her but the next two weeks, the goth did not send her another text or tried to talk -or even look- to her. And being kind of a chicken she did anything about it.

When Beck got in the cafe place, Tori was already there looking at her phone. She saw him and waved for him to find her. Once sited down and coffee in their hands they talked about some assignments and college in general. Tori found out her sister was chasing Beck -as always- and he just found it funny.

"Ok, so, what about this photo-shoot?" asked Tori. "What is it about and how is it going to be?"

"Yeeeah, about that..." Beck answered.

"You're not here for a photo shoot, I know it" said Tori. "You are here 'cause I've not talked with Jade since that night... She told you right? I mean... She tells you everything"

"I'm her friend, and since Cat is not around as often as she wish, I am Jade's shoulder" said Beck. "So, why are you avoiding her?"

"I am not!... I was... I did it for two days and then it hit me I was being an idiot with her" Tori said. "What happened... I liked it, a lot. But I got scare and didn't know what to think or do or feel and I hid from her. Monday night I decided to stop that and answer her next text or call or anything but it never came and I am such a chicken that still can't make a move..."

"You know how hard is for her to open up and you do that?" asked Beck. "I get it, you were confused but you have to talk to her, otherwise she will stand up her walls again"

"It's just hard to think Jade West likes me. How could she fell for me?" asked Tori.

"You have to ask HER not me" said Beck. "Only thing I could tell you is, the last time we got back together, she wasn't singing to me. She was singing to you but since you did not get it she gave up on letting you know"

"Whaaa-... Wait so... The friction, the smirks... The looks and... All of that was..."

"A hint" said Beck. "When I found out, I was on denial. When she told me I just hugged her. She was so altered and crying and didn't know what to do so, I just did what she needed. I stood by her"

"I was a total dork! All the signs and... Oh my god!" said Tori, covering her face with both hands.

"Tori, what would have happened if you knew then?" asked Beck. "What would you have done?"

"Done? Nothing, since you guy were together but I certainly would have fell in love..." said Tori, with no doubt.

"Would you? How are you that sure?" he asked.

"'Cause I have done that now... I just didn't know if I was right or wrong but now I am... I'm falling -if not already fell- in love with Jade West" said Tori.

"She let you in. She opened the door for you and you kind of took it out of its hinges with your run away" said Beck. "That's nothing good with Jade so, you better stop being a chicken and go to talk with her. I can take you now, she's at home glued to her computer and that's not a good sign either"

"Yes please and thank you... Take me there" said Tori.

On Jade's, she was in the studio, finishing her homework and searching for movies to rent online. Cat had called her to check on her. Jade yelled out ti leave her alone and ended the call. After another hour of typing and searching, Beck got in the studio.

"Hey, I'm just checking out" he said.

"You too? Go away!" Jade yelled.

"Ok... I'm going to buy some... Stuff. Do you need something?" he said.

"No. Leave. Now" said Jade, glaring at him annoyed.

He got out and closed the door. Jade got her attention back to the screen and few minutes later the door got open again, with a knock after that.

"Beck, I told you to leave, I don't need any stuff" said the goth " .alone! I'm fine, just go and-"

"Sorry, Beck's not at home" said a female voice. Voice that Jade knew very well. "Can we talk?"

Jade said nothing, not even looked up to Tori.

"I'm sorry Jade, so sorry. I was scared and... I have no excuse. Please, let's talk" still, no answer. "Beck told me some things -don't worry, just a few don't get mad at him- and... I can't believe how in life I could not see the signs... If I would have known then I-"

"Leave" said Jade

"What?" asked Tori.

"Leave! Leave me alone!" Yelled kicking Tori out of the studio and shutting the door closed.

* * *

_Ok so, this is a short one. Anyway the next one is uhmmm I think I already have it. Maybe will be up today night (in my country) or tomorrow morning. Hope you like it guys._

_Leave your reviews and make me happy. A happy me is a sooner update :) hehe._

_Oh, btw, the song for this one is kind of slooooow. I like it but in the way "I can listen it once or twice or maybe more timer, but not on repeat"... Yeah, that. _

_Leave a review! :P_

_If I Knew Then - Lady Antebellum_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS, SO, I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS BUT SOMEONE SENT ME A PM SAYING THAT IT WAS UNFAIR I'M GIVING ALL MY ATTENTION TO THIS FANFIC.

I HAVE ANOTHER ONE IN SPANISH THAT IS CLOSE TO THE END AND THIS PERSON ASKED ME TO "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" UPDATE IT 'CAUSE WANTS TO KNOW. AND I THINK IS FAIR ENOUGH TO GIVE TIME TO IT CUZ IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE ON THAT FIC.

SO, JUST TO SAY I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS ONCE I UPDATE THE SPANISH FIC SO, PLEASE BE PATIENT.

IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING OR ANYTHING, FEEL FREE TO DO IT :)

LATER!


	6. What Were You Expecting?

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Nick and Schneider and a lot of other people not mine._

* * *

"Jade!... Jade! Open the door! Let's talk!" said Tori, knocking the studio's door. "You cannot ignore me the entire day!" she said.

"Oh yes, she can" said Beck, who was back in the apartment. "And maybe she will"

"Don't you have a key for this door or something?" Tori asked

"Yeah, there's a key" he answered.

"Good. Give it to me" ordered Tori.

"Yeeeeah... I don't think so" said the Canadian. "That key is inside there. We never had the need to lock the door, so, the key is in a drawer. Inside there"

"What?... Fine" sighed Tori, turning to speak to the door. "Fine, do not open. But you have to get out from there in any moment and I won't leave until you do, you hear me, Jade?"

Jade groaned on the other side of the door, which suddenly (and violently) opened. Jade gave a glare to Beck.

"Heeey..." he said nervously. After a few seconds he added "uhm... I'm going to get more stuff... Have fun ladies, please don't destroy the place" and got out of the apartment. Jade stared watching Tori, angrily but said nothing.

"Jade I'm so sorry... It was not my intention to make you upset" said Tori, but Jade didn't say a word. "Can we talk?... Look, that night..."

"I told you to leave, Vega" said Jade, finally. "That night, nothing happened. It was just a kiss and that's all"

"No it wasn't like that and you know it. There was something more and-"

"And nothing. I was wrong. I don't like you. It was just a kiss and that's all. Don't get all corny because of it."

"You are lying and you know it" said Tori. "I was scared ok? And I'm really sorry but we can work this out"

"We? There is no 'we' Vega, it's me and very apart is you. What? You were expecting us to be a couple and be all happy and feely and sweet? I am so not like that, so get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh my god Jade! Stop being stubborn! I know I hurt you but you don't have to-" the apartment door opened, interrupting Tori. A mountain of fabrics made its way in the place followed by a redheaded girl. Jade passed around the Latina and took the fabrics off of Cat's hands.

"Hi hi!" said Cat, closing the door. "Thank you Jadey! Oh, hi Tori!" said Cat, noting the presence of the Latina. "I'm free! We can hang out!" said Cat happily.

"What's all of this, Cat?" asked Jade, dumping the fabrics on the couch.

"Well, there were a lot of leftovers and my boss said I could get them so I can make something pretty for myself" said the girl. "They were going to threw all of this away but I got it. There's something of your style Jade I can make you something pretty too"

"Yeah, we'll see ok?" Said Jade, turning around to see Tori again. "Now, weren't you leaving, Vega?"

"No I'm not" said Tori. "Not until you say you give me another chance"

"Chance for what?" asked Cat, looking from Jade to Tori and back to Jade. "Oh! Yeah!" finally said, looking 'madly' to Tori. "Why were you ignoring Jade? Ah!? You are bad Tori!"

"Cat! Go play with your fabric leftovers!" said Jade to the redheaded.

"Kay kay..." said the girl, but not before making a sign with her right hand to Tori. It was an 'I am watching you' thing.

Tori crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for Jade to say something but the Goth just round her and walked to the studio. Before Jade could close the door, Tori stepped in.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry Jade?" she said. "I was scared and yeah, I shouldn't have ignored you but here I am, trying to fix it and you don't let me"

"Ok Vega, I'm going to say this once and only once" said Jade, sitting in front of her computer. "I am not a corny girl. I do not fall in love with just a kiss. I liked it, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be with open arms for you whenever you decide to come"

"I know you won't but… I'm here trying to make it up to you and you don't let me!" said Tori.

"And what were you expecting?" asked Jade, annoyed. "What? For me to be here and sing you a love song after you easily ignored me all this time? It hurt, yes. I trusted you. You wanted to know and I trusted you and you just ignored me for two weeks, Vega. I'm not going to open the door again so suck it up. Now please leave, before I lose the leftover of patience I have"

Tori did say nothing, she turned on her heels and got out of the studio and the apartment eventually, ignoring Cat's "bye bye".

On her way out, Tori met Beck.

"You still alive" said Beck. "That's a good sign right?"

"Not really" said Tori. "She told me I hurt her"

"You did" he said.

"And you're not helping" said Tori. "Why didn't you come get me before? It could have been better"

"Because I never thought the one ignoring and avoiding the other was you" answered Beck. "I insisted her to talk to you and search for you and only today she told me you ignored her and all of that".

"I'm such an idiot" said Tori with a sad tone. "But I have to do something. Win her back"

"Well, if you need help, call me" said Beck, smile on his face while rubbing Tori's shoulder. "Gotta go inside, see ya later Tori"

The next week, every day, Jade received flowers, violets being exact. There never was a note but Jade knew they were from Tori. Besides her wish to don't show any emotion, she couldn't help but smile every time she saw the bouquets.

"Hey Jadey" said Cat, when she saw Jade get in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you working?" asked Jade. "And what are you eating?". Cat has a bulge on the cheek, because of something she was eating.

"Oh, another girl got an internship and now she is the one making everything, so they gave me free time and after a couple weeks we will be doing half time each. I think her name is Lucy. Rhymed with Susy..." said Cat. Jade could note the redhead's breath smelled like chocolate and mint.

"Oh, I just heard another girl, blah blah, free time, blah blah and that was all" said Jade. "What are you eating?"

Cat looked Jade with nervousness and stood up from the counter before putting an empty box of chocolates. Jade's favs. Chocolate and mint. Sticked on the box was a little post it with a smiley face and in Tori's handwrite reads "I'm still not giving up".

"You ate my chocolate!?" yelled the goth. "Cat! I love those things!"

"Don't kill me!" yelled Cat, rising her hands on protection. "I just thought I could eat one but couldn't stop... I'm sorry"

Jade sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "It's ok... I don't want anything from Vega anyway" Jade said, going straight to her room. Once inside, Jade's phone buzzed. Doubtfully the goth took it, hoping for it to not be from

Tori, and read it.

_"Miss West_

_I know it is too much to ask but I have two persons who need a tutor. If you accept to do the tutoring, I'll give you extra credits._

_Mrs. Cooper"_

That woman was Jade's Theatre History Teacher. After some minutes of thinking, she answered.

_"Yeah, sure. Not that I need E.C. But they're never useless."_

Her teacher answered right away.

_"Thank you Miss West. Could you please come to my office in campus? They are here and need the help right away"_

_"Be there in fifteen"_ answered the goth. She took her keys and got out of the apartment, saying Cat where she was going to tell Beck and to behave. "Do not break anything and please don't ask Robbie to come here"

"Kay kay" said the redheaded girl while watching tv.

In the campus, Jade got in the teacher's office to find a ginger, blue eyed girl and Tori.

"No-Freaking-Way" said Jade, while Tori just got a really big smiled seeing who her tutor was.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Cooper.

"Nothing" said Jade. "Here I am"

"Fine. Miss West this is Miss Heart" said the woman, pointing to the ginger girl.

"Really? Your last name is Heart? Like the organ?" said Jade, mockingly.

"Jade, stop it" said Tori.

"And I assume you know Miss Vega" said the teacher. "This both ladies are really delayed with their duties, so, they promised to give me in four days an essay with no mistakes but obviously they need help"

"And they need the best and I'm the best" said Jade, knowing her teacher was really proud of her and her excellent record.

After the teacher left, the trio went out to the library and took as many books as Jade told them they needed and took a table.

"Fine, I don't want to waste my time so you read, tell me what you understand and I'll tell you why you are wrong got it?" said the goth, with a smirk on her face. The ginger girl just nodded and Tori rolled her eyes. After three hours of being there, Jade ended the tutoring and went out.

"See you tomorrow Miss Lungs, and we'll check your introduction" said Jade.

"Julie... My name is Julie, and please stop making fun of my last name" said the girl, shyly. Jade smiled her and said "okay, Julie"

"Same to you, Vega" added Jade.

"Yeah, uhm... Can we talk?" asked Tori, as Julie took a cab and waved goodbye. "You liked the flowers?"

"No, they're on the waste" said Jade not looking to Tori. "And Cat ate the chocolates. Stop sending things, I don't want them. Now, go home and leave me alone"

"It was never my intention to let you down, Jade" said Tori, making Jade stop walking. "I know I've said this enough, but I. Was. Scared. And you should understand it. You were scared too before that night... Before kissing me. Before we kissed" the latina stood in front of Jade and put her hand on the goth's shoulder. "I know I hurt you, and I know you weren't going to received me arm opened, but I just hoped you to understand. If you want it like that then ok. It was just a kiss. I'll leave the subject alone. See you on tutoring" said Tori. She rubbed Jade's cheek and left.

Internally, Jade was screaming Tori's name, and begging her to stay. But well, her pride did not let her mouth release a sound.

* * *

_Ok, I know I said on Tumblr the update was going to be yesterday but, inspiration for my other fic came and could not help it. If this gets some reviews I'll put another chapter (already wrote) this night (Or morning, depends on your country)_

_I hope this like you guys and please leave a review. That makes me happy. Oh yeah, this kind of goes for GothicGillian who asked me for something from Halestorm aaand gave me other songs for the ideas. _

_What were you expecting - Halestorm_


	7. The diary of Jade (Jane)

_Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon._

* * *

The next day was Friday. Was one of the days when Both Jade and Tori had class together, but for some reason, Tori wasn't there when Jade arrived to the class room. When the day ended she received a text from Tori.

_"Couldn't make it to las class. Can I borrow your notes? Oh, and please tell me what time is tutoring, Julie wants to know too"_

Jade was writing her response while she was getting in her building.

_"6 at my place, got things to do and yeah, you can borrow'em"_

_"See ya then. Thanks."_ Tori answered.

To Jade, seemed like Tori was really leaving her alone with no more 'that night' subject. That made her sad, 'cause Tori was so insistent with flowers and chocolates she thought the half latine really was interested. 'Well, you told her to leave you alone' thought Jade for herself. "But she never left you alone when she wanted to be friends at Hollywood Arts, why now she does?" she said, talking alone.

"I would have stayed besides her, if she wouldn't be so 'afraid' before. I still like her and I know I fell for her but I don't beg. Still I bet she would like that" said again to herself.

When she got in the apartment she found Cat in her work area.

"Hi Jadey!" said Cat. "Today were no flowers or chocolates" she added.

"Oh, fine" said Jade. "Why are you here so early? Cat, are you attending your classes?" asked Jade, while checking the envelopes on a counter.

"Yes I am. I am working on one of them right now" said the red haired girl.

"You better are Kitty Cat" said the goth, finally noting other girl's presence. She had blue eyes, skinny, and was wearing a wool cap. "Who's that? Cat! What did we say about taking strangers home?"

"She is not a stranger, she is Susy-" was saying Cat when the girl interrupted her. "Lucy..." said the girl.

"Oh yeah! Lucy. She has the half of the internship. And we have a lot of classes together so we are working on homework and I'm helping her with some papers from the office and-"

"Ok I'm officially bored" said Jade, and then she looked to Lucy. "Don't touch my stuff, there's food on the fridge, don't touch what's mine and for god's sake do not give or let Cat have coffee"

"So, you are the mom?" asked the girl, getting a confused look from Jade. "Cat told me she lives with a guy and a girl, both friends and well... I suppose you are the mom since you put the rules"

"I have no time to argue with you, dude. Just don't do whatever Cat tell you to do not do and you can go alive from here. Cat, Tori and the other girl are coming later for tutoring."

"Okey, I'll tell you if they come earlier" said Cat.

Around 5, Cat knocked on Jade's room. "Jaaaadey!" She said cheerfully. "Tori's heeeere!" but got no answer. After another knock nothing happened and Cat opened the door. Jade wasn't there so Cat assumed the goth was in the bathroom. "She is not here, you can wait with us or in the studio" said Cat.

"I'll wait in the studio, I don't want to distract you from work. Thanks Cat!" said Tori. Around twenty minutes later Jade got in the studio. Wet hair, no make up, black tank top and sweatpants.

"You got early, Vega" said Jade. "An hour earlier in fact"

"Yeah, I wanted to copy your notes and didn't wanted to waste my tutoring time. And I have nowhere else to be or go so..."

"Ok, I'll take the notes for you" said Jade, getting out of the room. When she got back, she handed the notes to Tori asking, "are you ok? Why weren't you at class today?"

"Oh, something came up" said Tori giving no importance to the matter. To Jade, the tanned girl looked kind of nervous.

"As important as to lose a class?" asked Jade. "You already have a tutoring, remember? What was the thing that came up?"

"Well... Just, something. It doesn't matter, either way we are just tutor and student, or class partners right?" said Tori, keeping her gaze on Jade's notes.

"Vega... You still can talk to me" said Jade. Tori sighed and looked Jade in the eye.

"I forgot something in my dorm, a book, so I went there to get it but, when I opened the door, Ethan was standing there" she said.

"What!?" exclaimed Jade. "What did he wanted?"

"Well, you broke his face, his dignity and his 'brand new super cool' guitar" said Tori, mockingly to Ethan's words. "He dare me to pay him for the last one, given is the only thing he could get back so, I told him to fuck off but he didn't let me go. He held me kind of hard" added the latina, rubbing her forearm. Jade took Tori's arms and slipped up her sweater. A red finger's mark was on her forearm.

"That son of..."

"It's ok" said Tori. "I kicked his... You know, his... Thing... And yeah, he let me go. Then I walked to give back the book and realized it was too late for class"

"You sure you are ok?" asked Jade.

"Yep, very ok" said Tori, going back to the notes.

15 minutes past 6, Jade and Tori heard laughs from the living room, when they got out to see, the found Cat, Julie and Cat's guest laughing. When Jade saw together both girls she couldn't but gasp.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Look Jadey! Susy and your student are sisters!" said Cat happily.

"It's Lucy" said one. "I... I'm Julie" said the other one.

"Oh wow" said Tori. "Interesting" added.

"What are you? The Weasley family?" asked Jade. Julie and Lucy, who had took off her hat, were twins. Ginger twins. "Who's Fred and who's George?" asked Jade, mockingly.

"That's why you seemed familiar" said Tori, pointing to Lucy. "But your hair was under the hat, so I couldn't see why" added with a smile.

"So, she is the 'funny' tutor you have?" asked Lucy. Julie just nodded. "Yeah I see what you said. I think you can do better"

"Lucy!" claimed the Julie.

"Just saying... Anyway. I'm leaving, you want me to come back later to pick you up?" asked Lucy.

"No, I'll take a cab" and then, Lucy said her goodbyes looking hard to Jade.

"Besides that was funny, I can't believe it... Why me?" said the goth, going back to the studio.

"What's the problem?" asked Julie, shyly.

"Jade hate... Doesn't like twins" said Tori. "But it's ok since you are not together in her presence. She can handle it"

"Well, I hope she does" said Julie. "She is gorgeous, you know? And I... I kind of like her" said the ginger girl to Tori, who stopped right under the studio's door frame, with eyes wide open.

"This will be awkward" thought Tori. "And an inconvenient... This... Her..."

"Vega, move. We have just two hour today" said Jade. "Fred, show me your introduction. Let's check it" said Jade to Julie, who rolled her eyes and handed Jade the sheets.

After the two hours of tutoring, Jade told both Julie and Tori to leave in her characteristic way. Both girls got out of the building, saying bye to Cat that was eating raspberries while drawing something.

"She gets so concentrated when she is designing" said Tori. "That, and singing are her passion"

"Yeah, Lucy has told me about her. They're good friends" said Julie. Once out, a really luxurious car parked in front of both girls, and lowed the window. Inside, Julie's twin, Lucy was driving. "Oh my god... I told you to not..."

"Come, I know it but I had to" said Lucy. "Mom need us at home asap. Get in sister"

"Is that a... A Maserati?" asked Tori.

"Gran Turismo" said Lucy from the inside. "Want a ride?"

"No, I... I'll call a cab" said Tori searching for her phone while Julie jumped in the car. "I forgot my phone in Jade's. Text you tomorrow for the hour, Julie. Later Lucy" and Tori began to climb the stairs.

"Sure! Thanks!" She heard say to the twins.

Tori knocked the door five times before Jade opened it.

"Weren't you leaving?" said Jade, tiredly.

"I forgot my phone" said Tori.

"agh..." Jade groaned, allowing pass to Tori.

"I'm sorry for being distracted?" Said Tori, going to the studio, seeing Cat in-merged on her work. "I know that's something you hate about me... But between hate and love there's a really fine line you know?"

"Drop it, Vega. Don't start with that again" said Jade, sitting in front of her computer on the desk.

"Is just... I want to try Jade. I want to win you back. And I know it will be hard, but I want to be something you can, I don't know... Write about in your stories... Something good"

"You are so annoying..." said Jade.

"I know... But that's me, and you liked me before that way. What other way should it be then? I won't push you, not much" said Tori, as Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm kind of desperate because I let go the chance you gave me. You waited for so long and I just drop it. But, I know is out of logic to say this since I barely knew it but... I'm falling, if not already fell for you and I'm going to fight. I won't push, but I won't give up. I will break anything or anyone who gets in my way to get back your trust... Got it?"

"You say what you want, Vega" said Jade, smiling inside herself at Tori's words, but not showing it. "Now leave, I have plenty to do". Tori got close to Jade, she leaned in to the goth and kissed her cheek.

"I will try and find my place back to you" said the tanned girl, going out. Once in her dorm, Tori thought about Julie.

"Well, she is pretty and all of that. Certainly, is a menace, but I really hope not a big one... She won't get in my way, I will win Jade back..."

* * *

_Ok guys, hope you like this. This one is for _**metal-rider**_ who gave me the song. I tried to make it work, but Jade doesn't seem like a girl who writes a diary. Anyway I loved the song! Thanks for giving it to me!_

_Something I forgot to say last chapter: violets mean hope, so that's why Tori was sending that specific flower._

_Julie, as someone said, will be there but still don't know how much weight she'll have. _

_And for last. I have read plenty stories where Jade is going and chasing after Tori, being the mean one (yes she is mean but still, she has feelings) so I wanted to make Tori work for a little change._

_Leave reviews! That makes me happy and believe me guys I need happiness! So tell me what you think and yeah, that's all. Oh and I promise an update tomorrow if I get plenty reviews! So yeah, tell your friends to leave a review. Even a fake one (lol) just do it!_

_Later guys!_

_**Breaking Benjamin - The diary of Jane**_


	8. HONESTY HOUR

**NOTE: ****_THIS IS A VERY NON RELATED STORY AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ONCE UPON A SONG PLOT_****. I AM SORRY FOR NOT MAKE AN UPDATE BUT WELL, TECH ISSUES AND HAD TO WRITE AGAIN THE CHAPTERS AND CHANGE SOME THINGS. THIS IS KIND OF AN APOLOGY CHAPTER AND IS PART OF AN ORIGINAL STORY, JUST CHANGED SOME NAMES. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE TO UPDATE SOON, ONCE I GET A NEW COMPUTER. **

**ENJOY... OR MAYBE NOT**

* * *

**_HONESTY HOUR_**

"I would have never thought you of all people would volunteer to come here with me" said Shaun, letting the drugs cocktail rush in his veins. Eyes closed, mouth crooked -as if he were in deep pain-, his hands on fists, holding the sheets of the hospital bed, his chest heaving -breathing slowly-. "I know I look awful, but you just staring at me like that is disturbing me, you know?"

"I'm sorry" said Jade, looking other way instantly. "I was already there, there was no need to waste time calling your brother… About staring at you… You look so tired, so in suffering. And all I can think is how much you love her… Love them, to put yourself under such pain just for another couple of months" she finished.

"They're worth it. Since the beginning of this, I was fully determined to let things take their course. I didn't want to fight at all -he said, getting Jade's gaze-. Don't get me wrong. If I would have know there was any chance, any hope to got over this I would have told her, but there's no hope. This is painful" -he pointed to the intravenous on his arm- "is painful and it just makes me last a couple of months and they're seeing me die. They are seeing me get worst every day. Skinner, weaker… More dead every single day-" he breathes harshly, "I just wanted her to be happy, with you or whoever she wanted to but then she had to found out… She found out and as stubborn as she is, came back to me, married me and now she had my baby and I can't stand the thought of leaving them"

"And so, you are suffering this -Jade pointed him and the plastic bag with the drugs in it-, every week just to add more time… Even when you know you'll reach a no return point someday" she said.

"Yeah, that's it. I just wanted to let things happen but… I don't even know how she found out about it, but she shouldn't have. She had to know just when I had already left" said Shaun, closing his eyes as, apparently, a wave of pain rushed his body.

"I told her…" said Jade.

He opened his eyes instantly, staring at Jade on surprise, but the woman was avoiding his gaze and after a few seconds she finally met his eyes, speaking again.

"I found out about you… Beck was with you one night I video called him, and even when he tried to avoid to focus the camera on you, I saw you. He ended the call immediately but I dare him to tell me what was going on or I would go there and find out myself" she brushed her hair with a hand, looking again to the wall, avoiding his eyes. "He told me everything, even the fact you didn't want her to know but… It was wrong to keep it from her you know? 'Cause I knew it. I knew that, she was mine because of you getting sick and letting her go, sending her to my arms not because of her wanting to be with me-"

"She loves you as much as she loves me" interrupted Shaun.

"I know she does… But she is not in love with me. She loves you and is in love with you. For God's sake! She willingly got pregnant 'cause she wanted to have your baby… The only time we talked about having family, she said we'd have three dogs, two cats, and who knows how many other animals…"

"I'm sorry" Shaun whispered.

"Don't be… I should be. I told her knowing you didn't want her to know. Now you are suffering because of my non-egoism… But later, when she'd found out about you and me knowing it… She would have hated me" said the brunette.

"Still… You are here, with me while I'm having my chemo"

"Yeah… You know… I get it. I understand why she is so in love with you and why she would do everything for you" said Jade.

"She would do the same for you" he argued.

"Yeah, I know but… She fell in love with you 'cause you made her feel happy, and alive and on top of everything you saved her life! In one night, all we had got lost because of me. I broke her apart, I broke her heart and self-esteem on one single minute because I didn't want her either to be with someone else even friendly or want to be with her. I just wanted her for me but was not up to be for her… And she left. She left me and disappeared for three years till I needed her again. Even when she had to hate me and be mean with me, she came and held me in her arms, she held me while I cried my mother's dead… I realized I loved as soon as I found out she was gone and tried to find her, to reach her but she was nowhere to be found at least not by me 'cause she thought I didn't needed or care about her and when my mom died she came to me… 'Cause I was in need and I already loved her but… She had already found you. You get her back to life. She came to me but she wasn't mine. When she was mine I broke her apart and when I got her back she wasn't mine anymore…"

"That's a lot to say" said Shaun. "I didn't know you felt like that. I never thought you were aware of what you did to her. But I didn't do much -he coughs-, I just reminded her all the things she was and could do. That was all"

"You make her dance. She learned how to play piano because of you -she smiles-. She never let me teach her. Me? I may be her first love but you… You are the love of her life. And I will take you for your drugs any time if that means she can have you at least for another week, 'cause that makes her happy. If you decide to stop, then she'll know what to do about it. I'll be there for her whenever she wants. Can't say I'll be there to support you 'cause…"

"If I decide to let myself die you couldn't do it" he says

"That's right. I barely know you, but she does know you. Just… Whatever happens the least I can do is be there for her and for little Emma" said Jade. "And I'll be there in any way she wants me to and if she asks me to leave her alone then I will… That's how much I love her"

Shaun smiled closing his eyes. He knew Jade was honest and was pleased that his wife was not going to be alone when he parted. It was weird being both of them talking about the woman both loved.

"Since we are on honesty hour -he said-, I was and still am extremely jealous about you -Jade looked at him surprised-. I never made her jump and smile and enjoy as much as she did and does when she performs with you. At stage with you she is savagely happy…"

"I was never capable of make her dance with me -said Jade-, she never danced before you and never made her sing with me till after she met you"

"Well, she never made me breakfast. Not even when I was sick or sad" he said, referring to the time Tori made pancakes for Jade every time she was mad, sad or sick. "Not even now! She has never made me pancakes"

"Yes she has" argued the brunette.

"No. The time I was able to eat her pancakes, she cooked them for you not for me" he said. "I didn't even know she could cook!"

"The last thing I thought she could wear was a dress or a skirt, she used to hate them and now half her closet is full of those -said Jade, aware of the smile on Shaun's lips and the one on hers as well- not to speak about heels!"

They both, laughing, exchanging facts about Tori, surprising each other every time one said something about her that they never thought she could do.

"I am so happy to know she won't be alone when I'm gone" said Shaun, warm smile on his face letting know Jade he was really happy about it.

"She won't, I promise you that Shaun. She never will"

They got back to their strangely enjoyed chit chat, laughing and gasping about Tori, about the woman they loved without even imagine, said woman was outside the room, hearing both of her loved ones, enjoying each other's presence, like if they were old friends and shedding one single tear just as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL AND AS I SAID, I AM VERY SORRY. I ALREADY HAD THIS WRITTEN ON MY iPAD SO I JUST MADE COPY PASTE. I HAVE NO COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND IT IS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE TO WRITE IN THAT KEYBOARD SO PLEASE, EXCUSE ME AND BE PATIENT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PIECE OF ANOTHER STORY.**

**_UPDATE: SOMEONE TOLD ME THIS ON A REVIEW:_**

_:Why did you post a non-related story here? That's not really smart... You could've just put it as a new story, but then as a one shot.._

_**I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING TO MAKE IT UP FOR THE TIME YOU'VE BEEN WAITING AND IF I PUBLISH IT AS A NEW ONE STORY OR ONE SHOT NOT EVERYBODY HERE WOULD KNOW AND COULD READ IT. I THINK THAT'S ALL.**_

_**IT HAS NOTHING TO BE WITH ME BEING SMART OR NOT :)**_

**_ I HOPE YOU LIKED THE NON RELATED STORY, I LOVE YOU GUYS REALLY._**


End file.
